


Happy birthday

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic to this picture: http://crustaceagenomn.tumblr.com/post/15682366608<br/>Late birthday gift for Rosie Lalonde darling <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

  Waking up alone was not what I had expected.

  Grumbling, I shifted around to look at the digital clock at my bedside. It was turned off. I raised an eyebrow, reaching for it and picking it up. It had been unplugged.

  Cursing on the inside, I put it back and sat up. The house was remarkeably quiet. Was Kanaya out?

  It took me a moment to notice the small paper note laying on her pillow. The words were writen clearly in her flawless round handwriting.

  "Please Take Your Time Preparing Yourself" I read to myself. A small blush crowned my cheek "PS: I Love You Rose"

  Chuckling, I began to regret Romantic Movie Nights. Well, truth was that we hardly ever sticked to the movie, abandoning it halfway. Whether because of the two of us engaged in our own romantic matters or because her bosom was farm too warm for me to stop myself from falling asleep.

  Stretching, I left bed and headed to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I inspected my hair. Remembering Kanaya's note, I wondered if it wouldn't be best for me to actually _prepare_ myself.

  I slipped out of my clothes, entering the shower. Adjusting the water, I asked myself what Kanaya could possibly be planning.

  As I washed my hair, I heard noise behind me.

  "Good morning."

  But she was already out.

  Shrugging, I rinsed myself.

  As much as Kanaya could have her own matters, her silence struck me in concern. I frowned slightly at the thought of her hiding things from me. I shook my head, telling myself it was none of my business.

  I walked out, dripping still. I wrapped a towel around myself, noticing yet another note, this time resting on the sink.

  "Would You Be As Kind As To Wear The Robe I Have Left You"

  Chuckling, I dried myself before checking the package. It contained my lavender-coloured bedrobe, now adorned with black stitchings and curvilineous patterns. Over to the left side of its chest, the RL monogram had been placed. On the neckline, a subtle Virgo symbol had been stitched.  
Kanaya was more than aware that she belonged with me. I put on my underwear, dressing the comfortable robe.

  It still had her scent. I wondered when she had worked on her little project, and for how long.

  I was now absolutely positive that this morning (or day, perhaps?) had been planned from scratch.

  When I left the bathroom, I encountered another note. This time, on the telephone table.  
"You May Now Proceed Downstairs To The Cooking Space"

  I arrived at an empty kitchen. Crossing my arms, I smiled at the sight of a perfect cake.

  Oh.

  The frosting read "Happy Birthday Rose". The word "birthday" was smudged over, as if corrected. She had, most likely, writen "Wriggling Day".

  She remembered. She had purposely made me forget all about my own birthdate to grace me with such a pleasant surprise. The candles were already lit, but I refused to blow them.

  "I refuse to blow my candles unless someone sings the anniversary song with me."

  I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around to see Kanaya standing on the end of the stairway, her arms crossed. She smiled widely and came closer.

  "As you wish." she stood beside me "Happy birthday, darling."

  I leaned on her shoulder. "Thank you."

  "I researched deeply into the matters of human 'birth days' and was quite surprised to understand you celebrate your anniversaries twice a sweep. Which is not empty of sense, considering your calendars are based on Earth's period of rotation around the Sun." I raised an eyebrow and she chuckled "Forgive me, I am rambling again."

  I pecked her cheek sweetly.

  "Would it not be more effective if the song was sung by a large crowd?" she looked concerned "I am aware of your wish for privacy, which is also mine, however..."

  "I think the two of us are quite enough." I smiled, holding her hand. Showing her the proper tone, we sang together. As the song ended, I hoped for us to have many, many more moments such as that one, filled with happiness.

  "I do hope that wish did not go to waste."

  I chuckled to myself, brushing my nose on hers. "Oh, I believe I would not do such a thing."

  She looked very excited, her eyes shining brightly and her lips parted in a grin. "May I be excused?"

  I giggled.

  "Be my guest."

  She got up, disappearing into the hallway. I sipped into my coffee, wondering what Kanaya had prepared, this time.

  I turned my head as I heard her footsetps, to see her return with two perfectly hung formal dresses. One of pure black colour with purple highlights, and a lavender one with lighter streaks at the bottom. The dresses complemented each other and I was caught in the perfect cut and lines. The dresses had been designed and handcrafted to fit me and my body.

  "I'm glad I finished these in time."

  "Oh"

  "I hope they are of your liking."

  They were perfect.

  "Yes... They are gorgeous. Did you really... waste your time one this?"

  "Well, it was certainly not wasted." she smiled caringly.

  "Kanaya... may I take a closer look?"

  "Rose, such silly things you inquire." she handed them over to me "They are yours."

  I held them, the fabric was light in my hands. I got up. "I believe it is my turn to be excused."

  Her gleeful expression as I headed for the bathroom made me smile even more than I already had been.  
Closing the door behind me, the decision was another one. Which dress to wear?

  Both dresses were hung before me. I inspected both carefully, studying the possibilities. Atending to the colour and pattern, I came to the conclusion that the lavender dress was more of unusual choice for me.

  Smiling, I put it on, admiring myself in the mirror. I picked up my slippers, hanging them in the tips of my fingers, and opened the bathroom door.

  Kanaya's face as I walked into the room was absolutely priceless.

  I could almost say that her eyes were wide enough for me to be able to see myself reflected in her pupils. Her mouth hung open at the sight of me, her hands gripping onto her skirt. I smirked and she licked her fangs nervously.

  "So, how do I look?"

  "The attire is very..." she struggled with words "flattering on you... You look really stunning. Gorgeous." she swallowed the cake she had been eating very slowly.

  "I believe it's your design that makes the view." I replied in pure amusement.

  "No." she muttered "It is definately your bearing of it."

  "Then I must thank you."

  She swallowed dryly when I sat beside her. I leaned forward, resting my lips in hers, soothingly. The calm tenderness of my gesture relaxed her and she kissed back with sweetness.

  The grip on her skirt loosened and her hand rose up to my cheek, her fingers curling to let her knuckles caress me. I sighed pleasantly, holding her free hand between mine.

  "I have another offering..." she whispered against my lips.

  Pulling back, I blinked "Yourself?" I asked, smirking.

  "Your single-focused mind never ceases to amaze me." she responded, rolling her eyes.

  "I am not at fault, here." I added "I am the one who is lead to these conclusions."

  "Yes. Because I am obviously a predator, taking advantage of your bodily weaknesses." she shifted her eyes to me "It took you time to realise."

  "Is the next gift your apparent newly-acquired fluency in sarcasm?" I chuckled.

  She pressed her finger on my lips, getting up. I followed her with my eyes when she reached for something that laid on the kitchen counter.

  "I am growing quite tired of notes." I said, playfully.

  "You always assume things" she laughed, holding two pieces of paper in her hand.

  My eyes widened as I read the lettering. They were tickets to a musical that I had come to love almost as much as I did the Harry Potter saga.

  "Wicked?" I muttered.

  She giggled sweetly, nodding.

  The tickets had been sold out for months.

  "Who did you have to kill?"

  Kanaya leaned back with a toothy grin.

  "My, Rose, who do you take me for?"

  "A classy alternian with a chainsaw."

  "I have my resources, and they are not always of brute force."

  "Oh are they?"

  "You're welcome, darling."

  I smiled more, wrapping my arms around her neck.

  "Thank you..." I whispered.

  I was becoming too emotional. Over the course of a morning, Kanaya had left me at her very feet. And it didn't feel bad.

  It felt safe. Right.

  It was always a surprise to spend another day in her company. I was shocked with her love and care. She dazzled me with her beauty. She comforted me with her words and her touch.

  She was perfect. She had been made for me and sent to me.

  I was so absolutely hers that the mere idea of her absence frightened me. No matter what I would do, I always wanted her there.

  Would it be selfishness or love, but I didn't wish for anything else in my life. Oxygen couldn't be more valuable, considering that, without it, you struggle to live but, without her, I would crave for death in a way beyond words.

  It was beyond anything I could ever have felt. If I could even feel before.

  Unless a void can be considered a feeling.

  "Rose." she interrupted my thoughts.

  "Yes?"

  "Why are you crying?"

  I pulled back, cleaning the wetness in my face. How did that happen?

  "Are you alright?"

  I shook my head and chuckled.

  "I am fine Kanaya. I simply didn't expect this surprise." I regained my composure "Thank you, Kanaya."

  I could never thank her enough.


End file.
